


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by waywardgalpal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I'm obsessed with my own fic bc everybody gets gifts and hugs and they deserve happiness, M/M, Shipper!Sam, bunker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardgalpal/pseuds/waywardgalpal
Summary: Merry Christmas Demi / @shipperofdarkness ❤️And also Happy Holidays to everyone!!!! 💙
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

Dean woke suddenly, his dream still replaying in his head. They were all on a hunt. Something Christmas-related. Crazy Santa or whatever. He and Cas found themselves under a mistletoe. When they looked up, it came to life with a crazy type of face you’d find on an inanimate object in cartoons. It’s brow turned, glaring at them. “Kiss or die”. Dean and Cas found themselves frozen, looking each-other in the eyes. And exactly then, Dean wakes. Eyes wide. Adrenaline rushing. 

Cas doesn’t want to kiss him, Dean thought. Well, he’d surely pick that over dying, but that’s not the same thing. Unfortunately, kissing Cas seemed to be meant for “Kiss or die” scenarios during his dreams... and, sadly, he couldn’t even get far enough to kiss his devastatingly handsome friend even then. 

It’s been a slow morning. Dean stayed in bed for a while overthinking. They’re all at the bunker. This year they decided to actually celebrate Christmas for once, each giving each-other a gift. However, they’re too old to run down to the tree right at dawn like children. Plus, they promised to wait until everyone was there before opening gifts. 

Dean found Sam and Cas sitting down at the table by the tree fully lit and decorated, chatting and having a good time. 

“Hey, you finally showed up!”, Sam called, with a huge smile on his face. 

Cas pointed down at one of the mugs on the table, “I was starting to think this might get cold before you got here. I made you a mocha. Hope you like it. I know you usually go for coffee”.

Dean’s excitement grew. Sure Cas makes dean coffee all the time, but a mocha? That’s adorable. With a growing smile, Dean reached down and took a sip. It was incredible. Cas topped it off mini marshmallows that he didn’t even know they had in the bunker. 

“Uh, yeah, Cas”, he laughs, “I’m gonna need one of these everyday from now on”.

Cas fills with joy at those words. 

Sam coughs, breaking up Dean and Cas’ locked eyes. “Presents, anyone?”

They all move to the floor to open them. Sam ripped his open so fiercely that Dean couldn’t focus on his own. Cas was more anxious and excited to see the Winchesters open their gifts than to see what they gave him. From under the red wrapping paper and its matching ribbon that held onto a note that said “Merry Christmas! -Cas”, Sam pulls out a Fitbit box. He laughs out of surprise and brings Cas over for a hug. “I thought you might like it since you go on those mornings runs”

“Of course I like it! Thank you, Cas”. Within seconds, it’s already on his wrist. “The matte black is perfect. These things always seemed cool!”

Cas smiles big, proud of his gift choice for Sam.

Dean purposely bumps into Cas, “Thanks for outdoing me”, he whispers. Rolling his eyes and then turning to Sam, “mine’s not that fancy but Merry Christmas”, pushing the gift into his brother. Sam looks up remembering there’s more, and unwraps it. Inside the box there’s a book on “unknown” serial killers and a vanilla scented candle. He hugs Dean. “I hope you like vanilla. Seemed like a pretty safe choice. I saw you staring at a bunch of them recently”. 

Sam lifts off the candle’s cap, takes a sniff, and lets out a happy sigh. 

Dean opens Sam’s gift for him. Several pairs of silly novelty socks and a “Beers Around The World” set. “If it wasn’t so early I’d crack one of these open already!” He pulls out the pair of Scooby Doo socks and puts them on, clearly very into them.

Dean grabs the next gift. Inside is an apron. Dean unfolds it to see that it’s full of cowboys and western movie scenes. He huffs out a small laugh and with a smile puts it on. “So do I look cute?”

With an eye roll, Sam answers, “adorable”. 

Dean looks over to Cas but the blue-eyed angel doesn’t say anything. He just looks at the hunter with love in his eyes. 

Dean bashfully looks down and sees a another gift in the box. A fancy black leather braided bracelet with a silver clasp. He slowly puts it on, hoping neither of them can see how hard he’s blushing. Sure, getting a cowboy themed apron was cute and it was practically a perfect gift, but receiving jewelry from Cas gave him butterflies. It felt romantic. Dean wished so deeply that he could pull him over for a kiss right then and there. If only they hung some mistletoe. Instead, he grabbed Sam’s gift for Cas and threw it into Cas’ lap.

Cas opened it with care, keeping the wrapping in tact. Then he thanked Sam for the fiction book series, enthusiastically promising to read it soon. 

Then came Dean’s gift. When Cas grabbed it, Dean got up to grab his mocha, to avoid Cas’ initial reaction to it, but Cas waited until he sat back down to start unwrapping.

Inside were lovely artificial violets in a white ceramic vase, together totaling a height around 10 inches. Cas took it out of the box and examined it, fingers toying with the petals. “They’re beautiful, Dean”.

“Uhhh, thanks, glad you like it. You never really decorated your room so I thought I’d get you something for it. They don’t need to be watered cause they’re fake, so, uh, they’ll be fine when we’re on hunts”. 

“I can’t wait to put it by my bed”, Cas responds, putting his hand on Dean’s, trying to meet his eyes. But Dean just looks down at Cas’ hand on his. 

Sam stands up, “I’ll be right back. I need to use the bathroom”. 

They don’t look up. Cas begins to fiddle with Dean’s new bracelet, “It looks good on you”.

“Thanks”.

“You’re gift for me was really thoughtful”.

Dean looks up at him. Their faces barely inches apart. Cas’ eyes drift to Dean’s lips. 

Oh, Dean thought, maybe Cas would want to kiss me.

Cas places his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean leans in. Turns out there doesn’t need to be a life or death situation for them to kiss and Dean is very grateful for that. 

When Sam walks back in, his jaw drops. Dean is on top of Cas, who’s laying on the floor, passionately making out. Sam decides it’s probably best for everyone if he leaves again. 

The next time he sees them it’s time for lunch. Cas is falling over with laughter, “A talking mistletoe? Kiss or die?? Really Dean???” He leans over to kiss him again, and whispers, “I’m so happy we kissed under the tree instead”.

\-----------------

Sequel: 

It’s been a year since Dean and Cas’ anniversary which was also their first proper Christmas together. After a few months of Cas spending more nights than not in Dean’s room, Dean decided it should finally, officially be their room. Cas couldn’t agree more, preferring “Dean’s” room over his anyways. 

There wasn’t much for Cas to bring from his old room. Several books still lay in its bookshelf but everything important is now in what’s Dean and Cas’ room. 

Cas’ nightstand is minimalistic. A lamp, whatever book he’s currently reading, and the most important piece of decor, the fake lavender flowers Dean gave him last Christmas.

This year Cas knew exactly what he wanted to get Dean. He watched with excitement as Dean opened the box wrapped with green and red stripped paper with a bow on top. Dean smiled wide as he saw the artificial red roses in a clear thin vase. He pulled Castiel in for a passionate kiss, which was closer to a make-out session, only to be cut off by Sam’s, “Please, get a room, I’m begging you two”. 

Now the roses sit on Dean’s nightstand. Sure, its clear vase doesn’t match the white one for the lavender. And the wide shape of roses don’t match the other flowers’ thinness. And the red near the purple is a little too close to clashing... But Dean couldn’t love the gift any more than he already does.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Demi / @shipperofdarkness ❤️  
> And also Happy Holidays to everyone!!!! 💙


End file.
